


the world's unfair (keep it locked out there)

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, bad parent keith tkachuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: Matthew comes out to his dad. It... doesn't go well.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: Spotify





	the world's unfair (keep it locked out there)

**Author's Note:**

> For the spotify wrapped challenge I'm doing on [tumblr](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)  
> Based on the song [Dead Girl Walking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y)

Matthew storms out of the house with the insults from his father flying after him like knives. He doesn’t know what he expected when he decided to come out to his parents, but it wasn’t this…  _ shitstorm _ of anger and insults. It had been so easy with Brady and Taryn, telling them he was gay. They shrugged, told him they loved him, and treated him the same as always. It had given him too much hope.

His dad didn’t hit him, but it was a near thing. If Matthew hadn’t gotten out of there when he did, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened. Plans are racing through his mind, his feet carrying him aimlessly as he thinks about packing a bag and taking off, going somewhere where no one could find him. But he can’t leave Brady and Taryn.

He hears music in the distance and follows thoughtlessly, only now remembering the party Johnny’s throwing tonight. There are drunk teenagers scattered over the lawn and Matthew doesn’t hesitate to head inside and find the kitchen, grabbing the first alcoholic drink he can see. Everyone’s drunk enough that no one notices the tear stains on his face or the way he’s holding himself tense and standoffish at the edge of the room.

Except Leon Draisaitl, who catches Matthew’s eye across the room. Leon looks back, just for a second, and quirks an eyebrow at Matthew before turning back to his conversation with Heather. Matthew feels his anger festering, infecting his thoughts and the familiar low burn starts up in his stomach like it always does when he looks at Leon. He doesn’t know if he wants to punch him or kiss him. Maybe both. Maybe it’s the same thing.

He could do it, he thinks. Kiss Leon. Shit, his dad already hates him, who cares if the rest of the school knows? Maybe if he kisses Leon, Leon will hit him and at least that’ll give Matthew the chance to hit back, to release some of this tension in him that won’t go away.

Maybe he  _ will _ run away. This could be his last act, a final  _ fuck you _ to this stupid fucking town.

Leon walks away from Heather toward the bathroom, and Matthew wasn’t really going to go through with it, but he finds himself following Leon anyway, waiting outside the bathroom door in the dark hallway until Leon comes back out and then he grabs him, pushing him back against the wall with his hands fisted in Leon’s shirt.

“What the fuck?” Leon asks, startled. Matthew doesn’t think, just goes for it, pressing forward to kiss him and there’s a tense moment where he expects Leon to shove him off until Leon’s hands grip his hips hard and pull him closer. He opens his mouth and the kiss gets dirty quick, Leon turning them so that Matthew’s the one against the wall, boxed in and feeling strangely protected even as Leon’s hands leave bruises on his hips.

It’s a fight for Matthew to force Leon down the hallway to Johnny’s guest room without breaking the kiss, but they make it and the room is thankfully empty. Matthew turns away long enough to lock the door behind them before he’s trying to pull Leon’s shirt off and get his hands on Leon’s skin at the same time. Leon takes Matthew’s off before pulling him back into another bruising kiss that’s all teeth and bite and shoving him back on the bed.

Leon climbs over him and presses their hips together and Matthew grinds up into it with a groan, tilting his head back hoping Leon will get the memo, and he does, sucking a mark right under Matthew’s jaw.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans when he rolls his hips up, fingers raking down Leon’s back and it’s so  _ intense _ and so fast and he doesn’t realize he’s crying until Leon pulls back, looking down at him with concern.

“Matty, what’s wrong?” he asks gently, and that’s not what Matthew wants right now. He wants the biting kisses and the bruising grip, he doesn’t want Leon to treat him like he’s going to break.

“Want you to fuck me,” Matthew says, trying to get them back on track. He tries to roll over onto his stomach, but Leon presses his weight down and doesn’t let him move. “Leon, please,” he begs, the tears coming faster now.

“Have you ever done that before?” Leon asks quietly. Matthew shakes his head. “I haven’t either. Do you have lube or a condom?” Matthew shakes his head again, his face turning red with embarrassment. “I’m not going to fuck you for the first time in the guest room at a party, Matthew.”

“Well then what the fuck are we doing here?” he asks, trying to shove Leon off of him. Leon gets a grip on his wrists and pins him to the bed, holding him there until Matthew stops trying to shove him off.

“What’s going on with you?” he asks once Matthew’s settled down. “Where’s all this coming from?”

“It’s none of your fucking business,” Matthew snaps, looking anywhere but at Leon’s face.

“It became my fucking business when you accosed me in the hallway,” Leon argues. “I’m not letting you go until you tell me what’s up.” Matthew chews on this for a minute. He doesn’t want to tell any of his friends what happened, hasn’t even told any of them that he’s gay, and it’s pretty obvious Leon was into this too. If he was going to punch Matthew, or out him, wouldn’t he have done it already?

“I told my parents I’m gay,” he says before he even consciously decides to tell Leon. “And my dad didn’t take it very well.” Understatement of the century. “I’m thinking about running away, but I can’t leave my siblings here.” Leon stares down at him for a long time, face unreadable.

“So you came straight here and kissed me?” Matthew shrugs as best he can while still being pinned. “Why?”

“Figured you’d either kiss me back or hit me,” Matthew admits. “I kinda have a thing for you and if it went bad, that could’ve been the last reason I needed to pack up and go.” Leon stares at him again and Matthew sighs, letting himself relax on the bed and meet Leon’s eyes.

“You’re seventeen, right?” Matthew nods. “Legally you can live on your own.”

“Yeah,” Matthew scoffs. “Still in high school with a part-time job at a grocery store? That wouldn’t be a nightmare or anything.” Leon gives him a flat look and finally releases Matthew’s wrists, tipping to the side to lay next to Matthew on the bed. Matthew rolls on his side to face him. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen,” he admits with a shaky voice. “I don’t even know if I have a home to go back to.”

“It’ll work out,” Leon says softly, reaching out a hand and squeezing Matthew’s fingers. “I guess if you don’t have anywhere else to go you could move in with me.” That startles a laugh out of Matthew. Sure they’ve known each other most of their lives, but they’ve never been super close. He’s pretty sure this is the most time they’ve spent alone together,  _ ever _ .

“Thanks,” he says instead of arguing. And then he pushes himself up on his elbow so he can lean down and kiss Leon. He lets it stay soft this time and Leon gets a hand in Matthew’s hair, not tugging, just resting there. It’s grounding in a way Matthew doesn’t expect and he can feel himself relaxing into the kiss.

“Go on a date with me,” Leon mutters against his lips. Matthew pulls back to look at him.

“What?”

“A date. Let me distract you a little bit.” He says it like it’s not a big deal, like there’s no pressure, but Matthew’s dumbfounded.

“Are you even out?”

“My family and friends know,” he says easily. A pang of jealousy shoots through Matthew’s chest. “And we don’t have to tell people it’s a date if you don’t want. We could just be hanging out.” Matthew isn’t sure. He wants to say yes so bad it’s almost a physical ache, but his dad already hates him. He can’t imagine what will happen if he starts  _ dating _ a guy.

On the other hand, his dad already hates him. He might as well get something good out of it. “Okay,” he agrees. Leon grins up at him.

“Great, let’s go,” he chirps, rolling off the bed and standing up. He’s already opening the bedroom door by the time Matthew’s brain catches up.

“Wait, you mean like right now?” he asks.

“Of course. It’s a perfect night, let’s go walk down to the diner and get a milkshake.” Leon holds out a hand and Matthew knows it’s a declaration. They’re about to walk through a room filled with their drunk classmates holding hands, and someone’s bound to notice. Still, he knows Leon wouldn’t be upset if he said no.

He bites his lip to hide his grin as he walks over and takes Leon’s hand. “Lead the way.”


End file.
